These Words
by VampireYoukai
Summary: [one shot] Words, words can mean so many different things.....You can stay up all night thinking about one word and what it means to you. Like me, Inuyasha. I sit here and think of all these words.A one shot through the eyes of Inuyasha


This is just a strange one-shot that I decided to write. Not long but yeah...

.:VampireYoukai:.

These Words (through Inuyasha's eyes.)

One-shot

Night. The scent of the new blooming buds on the cherry tree calms. The sweet scent of the rain on the buds. Such a scent it is!

A scent. It's true. It's just a scent. But to me it was much more. It was a scent of relaxation, peace, and total safety. It's funny how a scent can make you feel safe. But, this scent that I am smelling. Aren't actually buds on a tree with dew upon its pedals. It's a certain someone.

Kagome. That is her name. Her scent was totally intoxicating, a spring rain, with blooming flowers... It took me awhile to get used to her scent. I tried tricking myself into thinking that I hated her scent... But no, I didn't. I loved her scent so much I hated it.

Hate. Oh how I have thought of this word. I had tried to say that I hated Kagome. I failed to realize then what a person she was. She didn't care who I was, or what. I can see now that I care for Kagome in an interesting way. In a way I cant explain. Sometimes I sit here in my tree like tonight, and wonder. 'love her?' But there are so many different kinds of love. And all of them were strong. So, could I say I love her?

Love. I once thought I was in love. But it was until after she, Kikyo. Pinned me to a tree for fifty years, which I had learned that I wasn't _in _love. I don't know what my love for Kikyo was, even to this day. I see her and feel for her, I care I truly do. And now I have promised her that I would go to hell with her... But now, after being with my pack.. I have come to think differently.

Promises. I have made so many of these, and all of them means heartbreak for another person. I promised Kikyo to go to hell with her. I promised Kagome to protect her. And the thought of me going to hell and leaving Kagome by herself. Breaks my heart knowing her heart will be broken. I have entangled myself into so many promises that I need to keep. But, how? It frustrates me so! I have so many responsibilities, and goals. Like Naraku.

Naraku. The one thing that I totally hate, I can feel him in my head. I can feel him in my heart. His voice and laughter torment me in my sleep. He, the one thing that changed my entire life. He deceived me and my past love into killing each other to obtain the Shikon no Tama. The jewel of four souls. It would have granted my ultimate dream, to become a youkai. To become one with myself and a group. But, I had almost changed myself into a human if it wasn't for Naraku.

Fate. Here is fate playing its part. I hate to admit it but, if it wasn't for Naraku... I would have never been pinned to the Sacred tree for fifty years. And never been released by Kagome. If Naraku hadn't killed Kikyo. Kagome would never been born. I know now that I was to meet Kagome. I was to meet her and befriend her.

Soft. I sigh. Kagome has made such an influence on me. I have, become more kinder, confident, understanding, relaxed, and happier. It's true with all these things. I have never smiled more in my entire life... keh, the wench is making me soft, her little 'puppy dog'. But, I hate to admit. I would role-over for her, I would sadly sit for her. I would even die for her. And I know she would do the same.

Trust. Kagome and I have special relationship. We trusted each other. I know she has my back when I need it. And I have her back when she needs it. It's not easy for me to say that I have someone that I can trust with my life. But I do. Mostly Kagome. I know Miroku, Sango, Myouga, Kirara, and even Shippo I can trust but. Kagome... she, she's my special trust. I've known her longer. I know I can count on her. Maybe because I've spent so much time with her.

Feelings. I try to tell her my feelings for her but, they always seem so clumsy. They never seem to come out right when I want them to. They only seem to come out after a life threatening situation. Like the time Kagome had gone back to her time after she had been under a spell by that damn moth-demon. It was never her fault I was injured. She warned me she couldn't control her body. I remember very well... being totally unconscious and being able to feel her. Feel her presence through the sacred tree even though she was in her time, and I was in mine. When I was talking to her, I thought I was dreaming until I saw her. She had run to me. And I pulled her toward me.

Need.. I told her then that I needed her, I needed her there with me to the end. She couldn't see this before because I try to hide it. But the, that moment I told her that I needed her. And now, I _need_ her. She is my friend. She is my strength. She is my past, present and future, she is by fate my love. Like I mentioned, I don't know what my love for her is yet. It definitely is strong.

Kiss. There was a time in Kaguya's castle. She had taken my human side of me and held it captive in her mirror that she held. I could no longer control my demon side. And despite this, Kagome tried to stop the transformation from being permanent. I had grabbed her arms and hurt her. But yet she still said. 'I love you, I love you as a half demon' although I could barely hear it. I believed it. I began to fight the mirror to bring back my other side but Kaguya made my demon side stronger. In desperation. I could feel Kagome's soft lips upon mine. That is what snapped me back. I could have pulled away and pretended not to know about it. Instead I kissed back. Not to be crude, or perverted. But to be passionate for her. I had lost myself in that brief moment. And I will never regret it.

Regret. I have them. I have many of them. Most of them I blame myself. When I have done things with Kikyo, and I turn to see Kagome there. That one time... I had hugged Kikyo and Kagome had returned from her time. She had seen this and had become hurt. And has soon I realized her presence. I was shocked and guilty. The look on her face... I could feel her heart in mine. I had called her name but she ran... She was afraid of what I was going to say. If she had stayed, I would have told her I was sorry and that my relationship with Kikyo was still there in a way she couldn't understand. This was the closest from us separating forever. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. It had thought it was un fair. I was going to go to her. Tell her that out time was out. But there she was sitting on that well.

Soul. She told me there that she wanted to stay with me. And for some reason, I didn't argue.

Life. My life has been rough, but I have learned a lot from it. I have experienced things a young child should not. I have seen horrible things that no man or beast should ever see. But, that is my life. And I have grown from it. To me, life is one big 'exam' (using Kagome's words) and in this 'exam' are 'tests'. The final test is how we used our life. Did we learn? Or did we cheat? My life is young for a hanyou, but my human side of me. I am a man. Although in both I am young, I feel my life drawing to an end.

Death. It is something we all must come to. For others it's when they grow old and die in their sleep. And some die young, like an infant born too young. And the others in between? I am in the middle of the elderly and the infant ages. A part of me knows that by the end of my quest, I might die. My pack knows this and fears it. But instead of being bitter or angry about my fate. I will live with my fate. I will miss my friends, mostly my dearest friend Kagome. But, like I have told her. I will come back to her, maybe not this age. Maybe not in this body, or even remember. But I will find my way back to her. My soul has connected with hers in my time with her, I just know I will see her again. And that is the reason why I am not bitter about my fate.

Present. I look down at my sleeping pack. I watch over them like this every night. I jump down from my tree. I quietly sneak over to Kagome's spot. I bend over to take I look at her face, to remember it. Forever. She sighs in her sleep, and I see her eyes slowly open to look up at me. I know she is confused and shocked. "Inu..Yasha?" She said tiredly. " yes" I say to her quiet and kind. "Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" She asks. I smile at her and shake my head no. "No, nothing is wrong. Go back to sleep."

Connection. "Inuyasha what, are you thinking about?" Ah, she knows me too well. "Nothing much, just a little of this and a little of that." She smiles at me. Perhaps she has read my mind and already knows why. That is our connection. We can read each other before we say something. I jump back into my tree and close my eyes.

The End. Is there such thing as a happily ever after? No, because what is after happily ever after. This is my story that is still being written. And instead of ending with 'Happily ever after' I want my story to be 'The end'. It's final with still room to fill at the after end. I smile. It would be nice to have a happily ever after. But... where's the fun it that.

* * *

Author note. 

If you have any questions about this or any of my other one-shots/stories. Write it in a review. This One-shot was written in about...oh. couple of hours. -drafting, editing, anymore thoughts, etc. I decided to write a fiction through Inuyasha's eyes. And I liked how it turned out. I may do that with all of the group. -even Kirara- that would be interesting...please R&R


End file.
